


Drive

by tmusso



Category: Gail Holly, Gail Stewart, GailxHolly, Gaily - Fandom, Golly - Fandom, Peck Stewart, Rookie Blue, f/f - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Gaily, Golly, PeckStewart, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmusso/pseuds/tmusso





	Drive

Holly moved her car smoothly into drive after setting up her phones Bluetooth; the soft dinging sound from the beginning of “Drive” by Holsey began to echo through the Accord Sport as it drifted down the smooth, morning road. A soft sigh left Holly’s mouth as the second part of the chorus came on. A strong, but gentle voice singing “And California never felt like home to me, and California never felt like home. And California never felt like home to me, until I had you on the open road.” No. California wasn’t home without Gail, but Toronto didn’t seem to have a place for her anymore either. She drifted out of thought, and back into the waking world, as the realization that she’d been stopped at the red sign for way longer than necessary popped into her sleepy haze of nostalgia.  
It’s seven a.m. and she’s coffee less thanks to her daydreaming on the car drive. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m stuck with this crap in the office.” thought Holly. The refined tastes of someone living off coffee since pre-med was not fun to mess with. Once you get into the habits of something more luxury tasting, it’s hard to go back. Slowly rubbing at her temples she began to get up walking towards her office door, “better go get some now, so I can wake up before any cases come in.” As she was walking to the door, it squeaks and slams open right into her side. “Shit.” Holly mumbled feeling herself losing balance. A soft hand reached out, grabbing her arm, and pulled her up. “Next time don’t stand in front of th -- wait, Holly?” Gail nearly whispered the last part. “You seem to be in a rush.” Holly tries to joke with a half smile, half grimace lining her face. “Fuck, that actually hurt pretty bad,” Holly thought to herself, while holding her side and trying to massage the life back into it. Looking back up she saw Gail just looking at her with a mixture of hurt, and confusion on her face. She slowly walked up and pulling you into a tight but warm hug, wrapping both arms around your waist and pulling you close. That feeling of safety and emotion you always feels when Gail is the one holding you. Her breath on your ear tickles, as she softly said, “Why didn’t you tell me you came back.”  
The air caught in Holly’s throat as her eyes watered a bit. Pushing the emotions down she slowly said, while trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, “I did, but I saw you with someone…” Gail pulled back and looked at you, confusion lacing her eyes “What do you mean?” she said, still lightly gripping your arms. You begin to blush slightly, hoping that your darker complexion hides it. You begin to mumble “I saw you by your apartment complex and it looked like you were kissing someone…a guy, good bye…and not in a just friendly way.” Your eyes stare straight at the stone floor, counting all the imaginary dots, while you feel embarrassed for even admitting that and not making up any other excuse. Gail lets go of you and begins to laugh, “what the hell?” Holly thinks. Not sure what to do as the blush grows even more and your face warming, a stray tear runs down the left eye. Pushing up your glasses to wipe it away you turn your face, attempting to hide the pain you’re feeling right now. All the emotions about how Gail doesn’t want you and is simply laughing at you for even thinking she was serious. Gail quickly grabs your hands and pulls you close, bodies bumping together for a moment: Body’s only centimeters apart with the warmth radiating of Gail. Holly looks up seeing a goofy smile on Gail’s face. She brings her hand up to her cheek beginning to brush off the tear and says “Holly no, I’m so sorry for laughing. I didn’t mean it at you; It’s just that you’re the third person this week to mix me up with my EXTREMELY flamboyant neighbor. We have the same haircut and dye so I guess it’s confusing.” Gail then starts to giggle again as relief, embarrassment, and happiness runs through Holly’s form; the lop-sided grin spreading over her face. Gail still wants her here.


End file.
